


Royal Brat

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [41]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There is only one word that can describe Cedric perfectly.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Royal Brat

Baileywick supervised the arrangement of the tray with a keen eye. Roland was entertaining several Royals today and everything needed to be perfect to preserve his image. “Put the sugar on the right side. Honey goes on the left. The cookie tower looks crooked. Please rearrange the middle area.” He nodded his head once things were set up properly and he bowed to the servants before picking up the tray and leaving the kitchens.

The royal steward walked down the hallway towards the meeting room the Royals would be in. The tray he held up with one hand, his other folded behind his back. He had been so focused on his task that he didn’t notice that someone was sneaking up on him until he was grabbed around the middle and pulled into another room.

There had not been an attempt against the king’s life in many years but the risk of assassination was still a risk. Baileywick swung his elbow as hard as he could behind himself, hoping to catch the other off guard so he could slip away and warn the Royals. He only noticed that the tray was floating safely in the air when he was pushed back, pinned against the wall by an invisible force.

“Poseidon’s pumpkins! You nearly hit me! What if you had broken my nose?!” Cedric looked flustered as he held up his wand, keeping Baileywick pinned against the wall. “This is part of my mummy’s heritage, you know! Strong noses.”

“Cedric…” Baileywick growled, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. His wrists were pinned on either side of his head, leaving him exposed to the other. “What are you..?”

“I’m lonely,” Cedric whined. He smiled as he stepped closer, pressed against the other. He let his lips tease over Baileywick’s, giving him the barest amount of contact. “I wanted to see you. You’ve been stuck serving the Royals for hours now!”

“That’s usually what a steward does,” he dryly said. He shivered as Cedric started to work on undoing his bow. “You are the worst kind of brat.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Cedric asked, slowly opening the top of his shirt.

“No,” he confessed. Cedric pressed his lips to his throat and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

“Royals are so selfish! Keeping you all to themselves!” Cedric whispered between kisses along his throat and sides of his neck.

“As opposed to you abducting me during my work?”

He laughed, kissing the corner of Baileywick’s lips. “This is different. You wear my ring and I wear your bracelet. I am allowed to be selfish.” He nibbled his bottom lip, grinning wickedly as he pulled back a little before letting go.

“You’re like a child with a favorite toy,” he snorted, kissing Cedric on the lips when he came closer.

“I do so love playing with you,” Cedric agreed. He giggled, finally releasing Baileywick from his spell. He cupped his face between his warm palms, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

The sorcerer opened his mouth for the steward. Baileywick could taste overly sweetened tea and sweets that had most likely been stolen when no one was looking. He hugged Cedric around his middle, pressing their bodies close together.

“Cedric,” he murmured between kisses.

“Hm?” Cedric yelped in surprise when Baileywick suddenly spun around, pinning his back to the wall. He was kissed again, moaning as it was held until both of them needed to breathe.

“I’m late,” Baileywick said before letting him go. He fixed his uniform, redoing his lavender bow. The steward then plucked the floating tray from the air, giving Cedric a wicked smile.

“Tease!”

“Look at the cauldron calling the pot black,” he countered. “If you wish to receive more kisses tonight I suggest you come with me and offer some entertainment as a reason for why I’m so late.”

He ran his hands over his robe, shaking it out before running a hand through his hair. “How do I look?”

“Like a spoiled brat,” Baileywick sniffed.

Cedric smiled wickedly, walking beside the steward down the hall to the meeting room. “Perfect!”


End file.
